Facebook Again
by WarblerChris
Summary: What think it would be like for the Glee-clubbers on facbook. WARBLERS INVOLVED! Starts out with Klaine...Kurtbastian endgame!
1. New Friends, Old Times, and Secrets

**A/N: Hey so I have this AWESOME friend in Ireland, "Sunday Morning On Saturday" , if you haven't read her work I strongly advise you to. So this is sort of a birthday present to her, but NO it is not a one-shot...hopefully. So I love all those fb fics, and thought I'd give it a shot. In this it mostly centers around KURT! Because I love him. He starts out with Blaine and runs into trouble with Sebastian. I wonder who he will end up with? BTW most chapters won't be this long, it's just that I had a lot of time to prepare for this one. So I hope you guys enjoy...exspecially you Sunday Morning On Saturday!This one's for you SMOS! I give you...eternal glory**!

**Kurt Hummel** has added a new album "Days At Dalton"

**Blaine Anderson**- Awe Kurt, these were such great times.

**Kurt Hummel** and **15 other people** like this

**Jeff Sterling**- Kurt, is there a certain picture you want to explain?

**Kurt Hummel**- What picture?

**Nick Duval**- Kurt! WTF, why did you post that?

**Kurt Hummel**- What are you two going on...oh shit I didn't mean to upload that one.

**David Thompson**- Oh the one of you and **Nick Duval** making out?

**Wes Montgomery**- OMG WTF...when was this?

**Nick Duval**- First of all, don't tag me **David Thompson**, and second it was during a night out with Kurt and his friends. They wanted us to kiss for the camera, in my defence I was hammered.

**Blaine Anderson**- What's your excuse Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**- Well, remember when I first came to Dalton and made out with Nick?

**Blaine Anderson**- Yes, unfortunately.

**Nick Duval**- Yes, lol.

**Jeff Sterling**- Yes.

**Wes Montgomery**- No.

**David Thompson**- No, what are you talking about?

**Trent Nixon**- WTF, so I take a shower and this is what I miss?

**Thad Martin**- NO!

**Kurt Hummel**- LOL, well anyway my excuse is he's an amazing kisser ;)

**Nick Davul**- Back at cha! ;) lol

**Blaine Anderson**- Kurt!

**Jeff Sterling**- NICKY! WTH?

**Nick Duval**- Have you ever kissed Kurt?

**Jeff Sterling**- No.

**Nick Davul**- there you go.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** just got back from a lovely date with **Brittany S. Pierce**.

**Brittany S. Pierce** and **37 other people** like this

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Sanny, look I know you said to stop worrying, but Lord Tubbington stole my diary...again.

* * *

**Nick Duval** is wondering who wants to get together and hang out sometime soon?

**Jeff Sterling**- Me

**Blaine Anderson**- Me.

**David Thompson**- Sure.

**Wes Montgomery**- Why not.

**Thad Martin**- YES!

**Trent Nixon**- Where?

**Kurt Hummel**- Hey my folks are out who wants to party?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is having a Warbler Party. Whoot Whoot!

**Nick Duval, Blaine Anderson** and **20 other people** like this

**Santana Lopez**- Where was my invite Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel**- OH yeah, oops. All New Directions are invited.

**Rachel Berry**- Oh, sounds like fun. Maybe I can stay sober this time ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- That would be greatly appriciated.

**Kurt Hummel**- Yeah, I'd prefer you not make out with my boyfriend.

**Finn Hudson**- If Rachel's making out with anyone it's me, and also Burt and Carole will kill us.

**Kurt Hummel**- not if they don't know.

**Artie Abrums**- Do you have a wheel chair ramp?

**Kurt Hummel**- Yep.

**Sugar Motta**- Me and Rory can't come sorry.

**Joe Hart**- I would love to come and see everyone, but my aunt is in the hospital and she needs some serious prayer.

**Noah Puckerman**- I'll bring the booze.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is watching **Nick Duval** sing a slurred version of Your Love Is My Drug.

**Jeff Sterling** likes this

**Jeff Sterling**- this is so sweet I love my Nicky.

**Rachel Berry**- I'm up next.

**Santana Lopez**- then I'm making one of these preps sing with me.

**Wes Montgomery**- I'll sing with the hot Latin girl.

**Santana Lopez**- Sweet ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Is Sanny leaving me for the Asian? :'(

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Hey.

**Mike Chang**- Yeah, Brittany we're Asian.

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Sorry but I didn't have a nickname for him.

**Wes Montgomery**- just call me Wesley like everyone else...it is my real name after all. And no your girlfriend is not leaving you.

**Brittany S. Pierce**- YAY!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** is having the hardest time not laughing at this performance.

**Nick Duval**- this is worse then mine, and mine was slurred.

**Mercedes Jones- **Yeah, Berry's sober, why the hell is she singing this.

**Quinn Frabray- **I thought nothing could make me hate the song "Temporary Home".

**Sam Evans-** Carrie is silently crying somewhere.

**Kurt Hummel- **It's over...FREEDOM!

**Finn Hudson-** Guys, lay off. Rachel's amazing. Okay so yeah it was a little pitchy.

**Blaine Anderson- **A little?

**Finn Hudson- **She's just getting over a cold. Cut her some slack.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** uploaded a video -with **Santana Lopez** and **Wes Montgomery**

**Blaine Anderson**- I can't believe you sang S&M

**Santana Lopez**- Really?

**Blaine Anderson**- Well you, I can believe...but Wes you have a girlfriend.

**Wes Montgomery**- It wasn't that bad!

**David Thompson**- Dude! You grinded her like a pole.

**Susan Jacobs**- Wesley, would you like to explain this?

**David Thompson**- OOOOOOOO you in shit.

**Blaine Anderson** and **7 other people** like this

**Wes Montgomery**- Suzie, baby come on. It was just a performance.

**Susan Jacobs**- Uh huh.

(**Wes Montgomery** went offline)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** Is wondering if anyone wants to play spin the bottle?

**Kurt Hummel- **NO!

**Rachel Berry- **Don't worry, I'm not playing. Plus who cares who he kisses? You're the one who gets to sleep with him.

**Kurt Hummel-** Rachel! Fine, I'll play.

**Santana Lopez- **Me too. I wants to get my mack on.

**Sam Evans- **Now where have heard those words before? JK, I'm playing.

**Mercedes Jones- **Sure I'm single now anyway.

**Sam Evans**- ;)

**Mercedes Jones- **How 'bout you just pray for your luck.

**Nick Duval-** Me and Jeffy are in.

**Wes Montgomery- **I'm in. So are the rest of the warblers.

**Artie Abrums- **Sorry, I'm out.

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **Same for me and Mike

**Quinn Fabray-** Sure.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **had no idea a girl could kiss that good.

**Rachel Berry **and **17 other people **like this

**Quinn Fabray- **not too bad yourself Hummel.

**Noah Puckerman- **That was hot.

**Finn Hudson- **Dude that's my brother.

**Sam Evans- **he's my "brother" too, and I still think it was hot.

**Blaine Anderson- **Wanna keep it in your pants everyone? that's my boyfriend.

**Nick Duval- **Sorry Blaine, but come on. You know better than anyone that Kurt has an amazing mouth.

**Blaine Anderson- **DUDE!

**Kurt Hummel- **Awe you guys are so sweet!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** woke up with a nasty hangover

**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman** and **9 other people** like this

**Blaine Anderson**- Me too.

**Finn Hudson**- Where are you two?

**Blaine Anderson**- Kurt's room.

**Santana Lopez**- Wanky.

**Blaine Anderson**- We didn't have sex last night...did we?

**Kurt Hummel**- I don't think so.

**David Thompson**- Thanks for the information guys.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is on clean up duty -with **Blaine Anderson** and **Finn Hudson**

**Santana Lopez** and **3 other people** like this

**Blaine Anderson**- This place is awful, what did we do last night?

**Mercedes Jones**- Um Sam didn't you video tape like everything?

**Sam Evans**- Yeah, give me a second.

* * *

**Sam Evans** uploaded 8 new videos -with **The McKinley High New Directions** and **Dalton Academy Warblers**

**David Thompson**- Please tell me I didn't just see that?

**Wes Montgomery**- No, you saw that right. I saw it too. How fucking hammered were we?

**Trent Nixon-** considering there's a 5 minute video of you two making out, pretty hammered.

**Thad Martin**- or not at all.

**David Thompson**- Shut up Thad! I have a girlfriend.

**Thad Martin**- Sorry, but you're the one that made out with him

* * *

**Blaine Anderson- **Anyone seen **Kurt Hummel** I haven't seen him all day today.

**Noah Puckerman- **Well it is Sunday dude.

**Finn Hudson- **He doesn't sleep in Sundays.

**Blaine Anderson- **It's not a big deal, I was just wondering.

**Santana Lopez- **Okay, Hummel's got some explaining to do. I just saw him at the **Westerville Lima Bean** with Sebastian.

**Blaine Anderson- **Wait... **Sebastian Smyth**?

**Santana Lopez-** Yep.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** was **Blaine Anderson** looking for me?

**Blaine Anderson- **Why were you with Sebastian?

**Kurt Hummel- **Blaine he apologized, and we haven't spoken since. I thought I'd take the first step, and come to good graces with him.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Sebastian Smyth** are now friends.

**Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval **and **10 other people** like this

**Sebastian Smyth- **Maybe your not soooo bad Gay-Face.

**Kurt Hummel- **Why thank you Meerkat.

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Mercedes: Is it just me, or did Sebastian and Kurt seem...kinda flirty?_**

**_Santana: No, it wasn't just you._**

**_Rachel: I don't think Kurt would ever cheat on Blaine guys._**

**_Sam: We're not saying he's cheating Rachel._**

**_Finn: Yeah Kurt would never do that and we know that._**

**_Artie: We're just saying that maybe he might start liking the little Warbler._**

**_Trent: Hey, we're Warblers._**

**_Tina: You know what we mean._**

**_Jeff: Well what are we supposed to do?_**

**_Thad: It took us forever to get them together, there's no way they're breaking up._**

**_Mike: Well, we can't stop them from being friends._**

**_Quinn: We'll just show Kurt how good he and Blaine are._**

**_Wes: How?_**

**_David: I got it. We'll help them remember some of the best times they had._**

**_Nick: Great idea._**

**_Brittany: Like when Barney had that flashback of his meeting with Doctor Phil?_**

* * *

**Jeff Sterling **was going through last years year book and found an amazing picture *picture attached* -with **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson**

**Blaine Anderson-** Awe Kurt look it's us at Regionals.

**Kurt Hummel- **Remeber it like it was yesterday.

**David Thompson-** "Kurt there's is a moment when you say to yourself..."

**Wes Montgomery- **"...Oh there you are..."

**Jeff Sterling- **"...I've been looking for you forever..."

**Nick Duval- **"...Watching you do 'BlackBird' this week..."

**Thad Martin- **"...That was a moment for me..."

**Trent Nixon- **"...About you, you move me Kurt..."

**Blaine Anderson-** "...And this duet, would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

**Kurt Hummel- **WTF, how did you guys know that? You quoted it word for word.

**David Thompson- **You should keep your journal on better lockdown.

**Sebastian Smyth- **Wow, that sounds like it came out of a drama/musical/comedy TV show or something.

**Kurt Hummel- **Sebastian be nice.

**Sebastian Smyth- **Sorry, Gay Face.

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Santana: You've gotta be kidding me._**

**_Mercedes: That was the sweetest thing ever_**

**_Sam: And fucking Smyth still ended up ruining it_**

**_Noah: Without actually ruining it_**

**_David: What do we do now?_**

**_Wes: You're acting like that's the only good time they've had._**

**_Jeff: Well They've had a lot, but I was thinking even though a lot were at Dalton, why don't we take one of the more recent ones._**

**_Nick: Yeah McKinley can you think of any?_**

**_Finn: PROM!_**

**_Rachel: Finn, that's an amazing idea._**

**_Trent: OMG Blaine told us about that._**

**_Thad: It's perfect._**

**_Artie: Good idea man._**

**_Tina: That was the sweetest._**

**_Quinn: Even though I wish I would've won it was cute._**

**_Mike: Prom it is!_**

**_Brittany: OH! More dinosaurs?_**

* * *

**Rachel Berry **thought some people might remember this night *picture attached* -with **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson**

**Finn Hudson **and **14 other people **like this

**Blaine Anderson-** Oh this was an amazing night.

**Kurt Hummel- **Yeah this part.

**Blaine Hummel- **Oh right sorry I forgot about the other part.

**Kurt Hummel- **It's fine.

**Sebastian Smyth- **Are you wereing a crown, Hummel?

**Kurt Hummel- **Laugh it up Sebastian, I was voted Prom Queen.

**Sebastian Smyth- **Why would I laugh, that's a sick fucking joke. Wish I knew the assholes, could beat the shit otta them.

**Kurt Hummel-** Awe thanks Meerkat.

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Noah: Well that did shit._**

**_Finn: Sorry, but how was I supposed to know that would happen._**

**_Rachel: No one is blaming you honey._**

**_Santana: I am._**

**_Tina: Be nice to Finn._**

**_Mike: Yeah it's not his fault._**

**_Mercedes: Now what?_**

**_Sam: Well a more recent one didn't help._**

**_Quinn: So back to Dalton._**

**_Artie: What do you guys have._**

**_Trent: Well there's one idea I have but, something really sad also happened._**

**_Thad: Oh, that might work._**

**_Jeff: But it's pretty risky._**

**_Wes: What are you guys talking about._**

**_David: I think they're talking about when they buried P._**

**_Nick: It's worth a try._**

**_Brittany: They buried a peacock?_**

* * *

**Nick Duval **just went for a walk and guess were I ended up? *picture attached* thanks **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson**

**Wes Montgomery **and **37 other people **like this

**Kurt Hummel- **Oh no problem Nick.

**Blaine Anderson- **That was really all okay in the end.

**Nick Duval- **"This reminds you of your mom's funeral doesn't it?"

**Jeff Sterling- **"Yes, the casket was bigger but yes..."

**David Thompson- **"...I'm actually just really dissapointed that we lost."

**Wes Montgomery-** "We'll still preform though..."

**Thad Martin- **"...We do nursing home shows all the time..."

**Trent Nixon- **"...And do you know how many Gaps there are in Ohio? Tons."

**Nick Duval- **"I know I just really wanted to win."

**Jeff Starling- **"We did, we got eachother out of all this..."

**David Thompson- **"...I think that beats a lousy trophy don't you?"

**Kurt Hummel- **Did you guys copy my journal or something?

**Jeff Sterling- **NO!

**Nick Sterling- **NO!

**Blaine Anderson- **OMG!

**Kurt Hummel- **You did. I'm going to KILL you guys.

**Sebastian Smyth- **Please don't I need there back up.

**Kurt Hummel- **You guys better be happy, Horse Teeth here just saved your ass'.

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

_**Wes: Maybe we need like a really recent one.**_

_**David: How bout we don't quote anything too.**_

_**Jeff: Yeah that way he won't get angry.**_

_**Nick: he'll just love Blaine.**_

_**Trent: They're so cute together.**_

_**Thad: Guys back to the task at hand.**_

_**Sam: Yeah, is there anything really big that happened lately?**_

_**Mercedes: What about them working together on the Christmas show?**_

_**Rachel: That's not big enough.**_

_**Finn: When Blaine trnasferred?**_

_**Tina: We'll use that if this one doesn't work.**_

_**Mike: What about something that makes Sebastian look bad.**_

_**Artie: What about when Finn, Rachel and Kurt sung Blaine "Ben".**_

_**Quinn: Yeah, you guys said that was adorable.**_

_**Santana: I think we have our choice.**_

_**Noah: Sweet time to make some Micheal Magic.**_

_**Brittany: Are we talking about pirate rats?**_

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **wishes **Rachel Berry **would shut up about when her, **Finn Hudson, **and **Kurt Hummel **sand "Ben" to **Blaine Anderson.**

**Blaine Anderson- **Awe, I remember that. It was really sweet of you guys.

**Kurt Hummel- **Well, since you were missing Micheal Week we wanted to give you a little bit of it.

**Rachel Berry- **Yeah, and he was missing it thanks to fucking Sebastian.

**Blaine Anderson- **RACHEL! He apologized, and we all forgave him.

**Kurt Hummel- **Yeah Rachel. That was really uncalled for.

**Blaine Anderson- **Sebastian's been a great guy lately. Even him and Kurt are getting along.

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Rachel: Well that didn't work._**

**_Tina: Blaine is practically pushing him into Sebastian's arms._**

**_Wes: Blaine really needs to smarten up._**

**_David: Okay what's next?_**

**_Rachel: Finns idea!_**

**_Santana: Yeah, 'cause that went so well last time._**

**_Noah: Look we said we'd try it so come on._**

**_Jeff: Wait even though Kurt isn't happy we read his diary it does seem to go better when we quote something._**

**_Nick: But Jeffy we need something recent._**

**_Thad: And we no longer have access to his journal._**

**_Trent: Do any of you?_**

**_Finn: Yep, I have full access to it. It's a pretty good read too!_**

**_Mercedes: Finn that's total invasion of privacy._**

**_Sam: Well it's either invasion of privacy or...Kurtbastian._**

**_Mike: I choose invasion of privacy._**

**_Quinn: yeah, lets go with his transfer._**

**_Artie: The transfer it is._**

**_Brittany: But I was sad when Kurtie dolphin trasferred._**

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang **just remembered how sweet it was when** Blaine Anderson** transferred.

**Kurt Hummel- **Wow you guys are posting a lot about us lately. But yes it was VERY sweet.

**Blaine Anderson- **It just felt right.

**Rachel Berry- **"Wait. I need to know you didn't do this for me. I mean it would be very romantic, but it could lead to resentment which could lead to anger which could lead to a tragic breakup. It would be like an episode of the Bachlorette."

**Finn Hudson- **"I did this for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

**Sebastian Smyth- **Wow, that's actually really sweet.

**Kurt Hummel- **Awe does little Sebby have a heart?

**Sebastian Smyth- **Shut Hummel. You know I don't.

**Kurt Hummel- **Oh really. Then why did you give me your Chocolate Chip muffin yesterday, when I asked for one and there was none left?

**Sebastian Smyth- **Shut Up!

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Finn: Okay anyone else got an idea?_**

**_David: Nope._**

**_Wes: Nodda._**

**_Thad: I'm stomped._**

**_Trent: Sorry._**

**_Jeff: I can't believe I'm saying this but I have no idea._**

**_Nick: No._**

**_Sam: Wow, you guys are real helpful._**

**_Mercedes: You got an idea Sam?_**

**_Quinn: That's what we thought._**

**_Noah: Something without quoting._**

**_Finn: Something that nothing could ruin._**

**_Rachel: Something simple._**

**_Santana: Something that Sebastian couldn't destroy._**

**_Tina: Something that has history._**

**_Mike: What about Brittany's idea?_**

**_Artie: What idea?_**

**_Brittany: I said when Kurt transferred it made me sad. But it made Blaine happy. So why don't we try when they first met?_**

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce **remembers when Kurt came to school that one day really happy, because he met **Blaine Anderson**

**Kurt Hummel- **Awe I remember that day.

**Blaine Anderson- **I remember the day we met.

**Kurt Hummel- **On the stairs.

**Blaine Anderson- **You were lost.

**Kurt Hummel- **You took me to the Warblers' Hall.

**Blaine Anderson- **I excused myself.

**Kurt Hummel- **To take lead position and sing "Teenage Dream"

**Blaine Anderson- **Wanna know a secret? You weren't imagining, I was singing it directly to you.

**Kurt Hummel- **I love you.

**Blaine Anderson- **I love you too.

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

_**Nick: they're good for now.**_

_**Jeff: Let's hope it stays this way.**_

* * *

_Private Message between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smyth_

**_Kurt: You can't tell anyone._**

**_Sebastian: anyone ;)_**

**_Kurt: Sebastian I'm serious. Please?_**

**_Sebastian: Don't worry about me, but I thought you were the good boyfriend who told dear perfect Blainey EVERYTHING?_**

**_Kurt: And I will, when I'm ready. Look...can we meet up tomorrow?_**

**_Sebastian: Same place? Same time? ;)_**

**_Kurt:Sure, just like every other time? :)_**

**_Sebastian: See you then Hummel ;)_**

**A/N: So I'm getting kind of good at these cliffys...YAY! REVIEW PLEASE! They are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Prom, Friends, and Breaking Up

**A/N: So yeah seems like you guys liked it. I find it the most fun to write! Anyway here's another chapter. For those who don't follow my other stories, I don't have updates planned. I just update when I can!**

**Sebastian Smyth **is going to the **Westerville Lima Bean **to have coffee! -with **Kurt Hummel**

**Kurt Hummel **and **3 others **like this

**Kurt Hummel-** Be right there :D

**Sebastian Smyth- **Hurry up. I have to study for my Trig exam, and you know you're better than me.

**Kurt Hummel- **Do I detect a compliment?

**Sebastian Smyth- **Of course not.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** can't believe school's almost done...for well, good.

**Blaine Anderson, Rory Flan. **and **21 others** like this

**Noah Puckerman- **I'm going to miss you guys next year! :)

**Quinn Fabray- **Puck, you're going to pass your makeup test!

**Noah Puckerman- **Thanks, hope so.

**Santana Lopez- **Prom is TONIGHT!

**Rachel Berry-** Still not going.

**Finn Hudson-** Babe, you're not still mad?

**Rachel Berry-** :\

**Kurt Hummel- **She's mad!

**Blaine Anderson- **Very!

**Brittany S. Pierce- **Why aren't you coming to Dinosaur Prom?

**Kurt Hummel- **Sorry Boo. It's just I don't feel very promy.

**Mercedes Jones- **We'll miss you! You too Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson- **thanks.

**Sam Evans- **Save me a dance **Mercedes**?

**Mercedes Jones- **We'll see.

* * *

**Becky Jackson** Anti-Prom is a bust!

**Kurt Hummel- **Really.

**Blaine Andrson- ****Rachel **just left.

**Kurt Hummel- **Wanna go?

**Blaine Anderson-** Yep!

**Noah Puckerman- **Guess it's just you and me, **Becky**!

**Becky Jackson- **;)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** **Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson **look adorable! -with **McKinley High New Directions**

**Santana Lopez- **Yep, beautiful.

**Quinn Fabray- **going soft Satan?

**Santana Lopez- **F U Q!

**Quinn Fabray-** Guess not.

**Noah Puckerman- **I'm like only 3 hours late, and I miss Berry winning Queen?

**Becky Jackson- **Come on Puckerman, lets dance.

* * *

**Sebastian Smyth **wants to know if the **McKinley High New Directions **want to come to **Breadsticks** with the **Dalton Academy Warblers**?

**Jeff Sterling **and **15 others **like this

**Santana Lopez- **Why?

**Blaine Anderson- **That was kind of rude Santana.

**Santana Lopez- **We were all thinking it.

**Kurt Hummel- **Me and Sebastian thought it would be a good way to start a clean slate.

**Mercedes Jones- **You and Sebastian?

**Sebastian Smyth- **Yep, over coffee.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **can't believe she's going to dinner with the **McKinley High New Directions **and **Dalton Academy Warblers.**

**Santana Lopez- **Calm down Berry. It's just lunch.

**Rachel Berry- **With the devil!

**Finn Hudson- **Rachel sweetie. Lay off.

**Rachel Berry- **fine.

**Kurt Hummel-**besides, Santana *cough* Satan *cough* is the only "devil" around here.

**Santana Lopez- **Says the atheist.

**Kurt Hummel- **why do you think I put air quotes?

**Rachel Berry- **Look you two, fight all you want. Just don't fill up my notifications in the process.

* * *

_Private messages between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smyth._

**_Kurt: So, look I haven't told Blaine yet..._**

**_Sebastian: Kurt. look I could care less about the stupid hobbit but you have to tell him._**

**_Kurt: Don't call him that! And I don't have to tell him._**

**_Sebastian: Every time I see you I can tell the guilt is eating away at you._**

**_Kurt: You're right, but when, how?_**

**_Sebastian: I'm always right. what about your date tomorrow night? And might as well tell him what you told me._**

**_Kurt: And if he doesn't break up with me?_**

**_Sebastian: Please, I'll perswade you soon enough._**

**_Kurt: Sure Smyth._**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **thinks **Kurt Hummel** should put his phone away at the table.

**Kurt Hummel- **Sorry Blainey-Bear.

**Blaine Anderson- **AWAY!

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **is now friends with **Sebastian Smyth, Nick Duval** and **5 others.**

**Kurt Hummel **and **10 others **like this

* * *

**Santana Lopez **is now friends with **Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon** and** 5 others.**

**Sebastian Smyth** and** 8 others **like this

* * *

**Dalton Academy Warblers **liked **McKinley High New Directions**

**Kurt Hummel **and** 19 others **like this

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **is off on his date with **Kurt Hummel!**

**Sebastian Smyth **likes this

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Nick: I'm worried!_**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** changed his relationship status from_in a relationship _to _single._

What? Boo?

**Rachel Berry- **WTF!

**Sebastian Smyth- **He told you?

**Blaine Anderson- **FUCK YOU SMYTH!

**Santana Lopez- **WTF did you do?

**Sebastian Smyth- **nothing! Really!

* * *

_Private messages between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

**_Kurt: Look, Blaine I'm sorry but it's true._**

**_Blaine: i'm not mad Kurt. Really._**

**_Kurt: you just said "FUCK YOU SMYTH"_**

**_Blaine: Look, I believe you really like him._**

**_Kurt: You don't think he likes me?_**

**_Blaine: I think he likes sex._**

**_Kurt: BLAINE!_**

**_Blaine: Sorry, but it's true._**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so this was kind of short...sorry! Since Facebook doesn't show everything this is what's going on (what Kurt and Sebastian are always talking about in their private messages):**

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean very nervous. He was on a mission though; he went to Sebastian's table.

"Gay Face! Hello, how are you?" Sebastian asked politely, since they were trying the friends thing.

"We need to talk." Kurt said seriously as he sat down.

"Okay?" Sebastian said confused.

"I like you." Kurt said, poker-face in place.

"What?" Sebastian asked dumbstruck.

"You heard me, I like you." Kurt said, face not faultering...yet!

"Well, I knew it was only a matter of time." Sebastian smirked.

"Look, I'm telling you because I wanna know if this will ruin our friendship?"

"Probably," Kurt's face faltered, "because for some crazy stupid reason...I don't totally hate you." his voice implying he liked Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Sebastian spit out.

"Okay, then. Well I gotta go, bye!" Kurt got up and strided out.

**A/N (part B): Hope that clears things up! I might do little snippets like that if it's necessary. Please review! They were all lovely!**


	3. Together, Graduation, and Another Party

**A/N: Hey! So here's chapter three, lets see how the relationship forms:**

**Kurt Hummel **is in a relationship with **Sebastian Smythe**

**Sebastian Smythe **and **2 other people **like this

**Mercedes Jones- **Why honey, why?

**Kurt Hummel-** because I like him.

**Santana Lopez- **Sorry to say this Anderson, but it is a step up.

**Kurt Hummel- **Santana!

**Sebastian Smythe- **Okay seriously Lopez, I love you.

**Santana Lopez- **Awwww, sorry I don't swing that way.

**Blaine Anderson- **Okay first, ew. Second WTF Santana?

**Santana Lopez- **Sorry but he has a nice ass!

**Noah Puckerman- **Plus his pants fit and he wears socks.

**Finn Hudson- **You're supporting this dude?

**Noah Puckerman- **Of course not! Kurt's my boy, I just had to comment on Anderson's pants!

**Kurt Hummel-** Since when am I your boy?

**Noah Puckerman- **Since last year ;)

**Santana Lopez- **Wanky!

**Rachel Berry- **YOU and PUCKERMAN had a thing?

**Kurt Hummel- **What? No!

**Noah Puckerman- **Oh come on Princess, don't tell me you forgot?

**Sam Evans- **WTF?

**Kurt Hummel- **He's joking! Seriously Noah, screw off before I pound your ass!

**Noah Puckerman- **That a threat or a promise?

**Kurt Hummel- **NOAH! I swear. Shut it now of I will beat you with my manicured hands so hard that you won't be able to speak or move for weeks.

**Artie Abrums- **Wow finally grew a pair huh Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel- **Don't make me come over there.

**Sebastian Smythe- **Kitty has some serious claws ;)

**Kurt Hummel- **Smythe!

**Brittany S. Pierce- **I like Kittys! Lord Tubbington is my favouriiiiiiiiite!

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums._

**_Quinn: Guys, what do we do?_**

**_Tina: It's Kurt's choice._**

**_Trent: Look, Tina...you don't know Seb like we do. He's an okay dude (most of the time), but he is not the relationship type._**

**_Mike: What do you mean?_**

**_Thad: He might just be with Kurt for sex._**

**_Rachel: Oh, that's good then._**

**_Finn: WTF?_**

**_Rachel: The relationship won't last. Kurt doesn't put out unless he loves them enough._**

**_Sam: Didn't need that mental image._**

**_Mercedes: Yeah, that's my boy...ew!_**

**_Santana: Focus, look I like the smirky meerkat, but not if he's planning on playing Hummel._**

**_Artie: Yeah, she's right. Kurt can fall fast and hard._**

**_David: What are we supposed to do?_**

**_Wes: Well we have to options. Break up Seb and Kurt, or get Kurt and Blaine back together._**

**_Nick: I vote neither._**

**_Jeff: Yeah, it's Kurt's choice. I don't think Sebastian will play him._**

**_David: Dude, it's Seb._**

**_Nick: we trust him. Just let it play out a bit before any plotting starts?_**

**_Trent: Fine._**

**_Brittany: I love zebra-unicorns!_**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **GRADUATION! I'm graduating!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **and **11 other people **like this

**Quinn Fabray- **Way to go Puck!

**Rachel Berry- **Come on time to graduate!

**Kurt Hummel- **Yes, finally!

**Nick Duval**- Good luck Kurt. Dalton's is in like an hour...we're going to miss Thad so much!

**Kurt Hummel**- Thad the only one graduating?

**Jeff Sterling**- Yep.

**Kurt Hummel**- Do you guys ever grow up?

**David Thompson-** nope!

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **I know this should have been planned before Grad...but who's house is the party at?

**Kurt Hummel- **Um, Carole and Burt will be in DC again tomorrow.

**Finn Hudson- **dude, we barely got away with it last time.

**Rachel Berry- **Calm down honey!

**Noah Puckerman- **So it's settled...party at the...Hudmels?

* * *

**Sebastian Smtyhe **Dear **Kurt Hummel **wanna hang out tomorrow night?

**Kurt Hummel- **inbox me.

**Sebastian Smythe- **ok ;) .

* * *

_Private message between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe._

**_Sebastian: So do you?_**

**_Kurt: Do I want to? Yes...Can I? No. I'm hosting a party._**

**_Sebastian: Where was my invite?_**

**_Kurt: It's on my wall, it's kinda an open invite._**

**_Sebastian: See you at 8:00 tomorrow then._**

**_Kurt: I texted everyone that it starts at 7:30 Seb._**

**_Sebastian: Yeah? Your point? Thought you like fashion? What's so wrong with "Fashionably" late?_**

**_Kurt: Fine, at least be nice!_**

**_Sebastian: I'll be nice to whoever I wanna be nice to ;)_**

**_Kurt: Seriously Seb._**

**_Sebastian: Whatever see you tomorrow!_**

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Goodnight facebook...

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson **and **4 other people **like this

**Finn Hudson- **Night Baby.

**Kurt Hummel-** Night Sweetie!

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **Hey Hummel I'm coming over to help set up k?

**Kurt Hummel- **Fine, but Noah you have to help this time. Last time you tried to help "set up" all you did was hit on me.

**Noah Puckerman- **Like you minded.

**Kurt Hummel- **Just get over here :P

* * *

**Finn Hudson **was forced into helping set-up for yet another party! :(

**Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman **and **5 other people **like this

**Rachel Berry- **can't wait! see you tonight honey ;)

**Santana Lopez- **Who's coming this time?

**Wes Montgomery-** Coming!

**David**** Thompson**- Not a party without me!

**Thad Martin- **Sure!

**Trent Nixon-** Coming bitches!

**Jeff Sterling- **Would love to attend and see the McKinley people again.

**Nick Duval-** Nick's going so of course!

**Sam Evans-** Oh yeah!

**Mercedes Jones-** See you soon Boo!

**Quinn Fabray-** Can't wait!

**Brittany S. Pierce- **KK!

**Tina Cohen-Chang-** Yep!

**Mike Chang-** ON my way.

**Artie Abrums- **Coming!

**Sebastian Smythe- **see you in about a half hour!

* * *

_Private massage between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

**_Kurt: hey, you didn't send your "RSVP"_**

**_Blaine: I was invited?_**

**_Kurt: Of course! Why wouldn't you be?_**

**_Blaine: Because Sebastian's going._**

**_Kurt: Blaine, come'on. You know I'm sorry. You're invited...and I expect you to be here in at least a half hour._**

**_Blaine: I don't know Kurt._**

**_Kurt: I'm making those choc. Chip cookies you love so much!_**

**_Blaine:Fine, I'm coming._**

* * *

_Private massage between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe._

**_Sebastian: Hey babe, sorry I'll be a little late._**

**_Kurt: How late?_**

**_Sebastian: About ten mins._**

**_Kurt: Why was that so important you had to message me?_**

**_Sebastian: Thought you might like to know. Cut me some slack I've been in one other relationship._**

**_Kurt: Whatever...see you soon._**

**_Sebastian: Yes you will ;)_**

* * *

**A/N: So kind of a short chapter! The party is going to be my favourite part to write. Blaine and Sebastian drama may insue? Also what character do you want to get more "screen" time? Please tell me...It would really help!**


	4. The Punch

**A/N: Hey this may get deleted because of technicalities so I apologize ahead of time! Hopefully not though! Glad to be back!**

**Noah Puckerman **this party is freaking amazing!

**Finn Hudson-** Yeah, you're not the one who's gonna get in shit!

**Santana Lopez- **When did you get so uptight Finn?

**Finn Hudson- **It's just stupid. I don't feel like getting in shit for another party.

**Kurt Hummel- **Finn, calm down.

**Quinn Fabray- **Did you and Finn swap bodies or something? Finn's so uptight and you're so chill.

**Kurt Hummel- **No, we're fine!

**Quinn Fabray- **Kay, just making sure.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **doesn't think he'll be coming after all.

**Kurt Hummel-** What? Why?

**Blaine Anderson- **Not in the party mood anymore. Night Kurt.

* * *

**Nick Duval** That Graduation was SO boring.

**Jeff Sterling-** Wasn't that bad Sweetie.

**Wes Montgomery- **Yes, it was.

* * *

**Rachel Berry **will be about 10 minutes late!

**Santana Lopez- **Or you could just not come at all!

**Finn Hudson- **Hey Santana, lay off my girlfriend!

**Santana Lopez- **I was just joking calm down cream-puffs!

**Kurt Hummel- **Could you two stop for 10 minutes, I need you in the kitchen Finn and yo won't come when I call.

**Finn Hudson- **Dude, can't someone else help?

**Sebastian Smythe- **On my way! ;)

* * *

_Private message between Kurt Hummel an Rachel Berry:_

_**Rachel- Kurt, your ass of a boyfriend has upgraded to an even bigger ass!**  
_

_**Kurt- Rachel, what are you talking about? I thought you two were getting along?**_

_**Rachel- Key word: were! You know how Blaine decided not to come?**_

_**Kurt- Yeah?**_

_**Rachel- He got to your house at the same time Sebastian did!**_

_**Kurt- So?**_

_**Rachel- He told Blaine to "F*** off and leave you alone!", than he hit him! Not hard, but enough to bruise!**_

_**Kurt- Who the hell told you that lie?**_

_**Rachel- BLAINE! I went to go see what was wrong!**_

_**Kurt- Look, I'll talk to you later!**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **meet me in my room, we need to talk -with **Sebastian Smythe**

**Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez **and **2 others **like this

**Quinn Fabray- **Hummel, you wanna do that somewhere else. It'll be hard to party will all your screaming!

**Santana Lopez- **Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel- **Shut up you two! I just need to talk to him!

**Quinn Fabray- **Yeah, "talk"!

* * *

**Sebastian Smythe **is leaving!

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Jeff Sterling- **What's up bro?

**Sebastian Smythe- **Apparently, I'm not allowed to voice my opinions!

**Kurt Hummel- **From what you just told me you did a hell of a lot more than voice your opinions!

**Sebastian Smythe- **Whatever I'm out of here!

**Kurt Hummel- **Good!

* * *

_Private message between Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Martin, Trent Nixon, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang and Artie Abrums:_

_**Trent- What the hell was that about?**  
_

_**Rachel- Sebastian hit Blaine!**_

_**Nick- WTF?**_

_**Jeff- Sebastian might be mean but I can't see him punching someone!**_

_**Rachel- I just came from Blaine's house! HE HIT HIM!**_

_**Santana- So, what do we do about the Meerkat?**_

_**Mike- I'm not sure if we'll have to do anything! Kurt's pretty pissed!**_

_**Finn- But we can't just let him get away with that?**_

_**Noah- Why don't we go pound his face bro?**_

_**Thad- I don't think beating anyone will help!**_

_**Noah- We'll see about that!**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so glad to be back! If you have any questions or concerns about anything! Please visit my PM box! Sorry it wa so short! I've been busy!**


End file.
